Dissidia: Keyblades and Wanderings
by TerraKH
Summary: A cross-over of sorts between Kingdom Hearts and Dissidia, except two of my ocs, Jack and Marek, are thrown in there, too. A new view on the war of the gods. If you've read my other stories, I recommend this for you! Update times will vary. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...
1. Prologue: The First to Awaken

**Hello, everyone who clicked on this story! Welcome to Taken 3! I've been working on this for awhile, and I just love Liam Neeson…**

**JUST MESSING WITH YOU!**

**Alright, this is Dissidia: Keyblades and Wanderings. I suggest that if you have not read my previous stories, that you back out now and read them first. You've been warned. I'm not completely done with the outline for this story, but I figured that you guys have waited long enough.**

**I'm currently working on my TAVJ drabbles, IDoD Final Mix, and Catching Fire: Wanderer's Version. What's one more, huh? Haha. What have I gotten myself into…?**

**Anyway, in this story, I only own part of the plot, and Jack and Marek. I hope you enjoy the first chapter, even though this really is the prologue.**

**Here is the first chapter of Dissidia: Keyblades and Wanderings!**

Prologue: The First to Awaken

Jack sighed as he sat up in his bed. His son Pierce had left two days before, and he was worried sick about him. His wife Mist turned over and touched his arm gently. He looked at her, smiled, and nodded. It was then that he vanished in a flash of light.

UNKNOWN LAND…..

Consciousness returned to the old wanderer as he groaned. He was lying on some hard ground. He slowly picked his head up and looked around him. "So you have awoken, Wanderer." said a calm voice. Jack immediately jumped to his feet and summoned his Keyblade to a battle position.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" he demanded, looking around him. He was standing in the middle of a white plain of stone. A very shallow layer of water covered the ground, and ruined pillars lay all over the place.

"I mean you no harm. Lower your blade." said the voice. He could tell it was a woman.

"If you mean no harm, then show me who you are." he demanded calmly.

"As you wish." she said. In a flash of light, a woman wearing a white dress with gold lacings appeared in front of a circular throne in front of him. "Your youth has returned to you, Wanderer. I need the power that you have within you." she told him as she sat down. Jack looked at her curiously before he looked down at himself.

He was wearing his first outfit: the black vest that he had given to Pierce so long ago. The camo pants that he had discarded, the hooded shirt that he had burned himself. It was all there, and he was wearing it. He felt his face. Both of his eyes were open again. He still had the scar, but it was still somewhat freshly-made. "What sorcery is this? I am 18 again, and I'm wearing the outfit I wore as a teenager. Why have you returned me to this form?" he asked her, cautious of her intentions. She smiled as she stood up.

"Walk with me. All will be explained." she told him, walking away from her throne. Still holding his Keyblade ready, he fell into step next to her. "This world is still fairly new. Eternity goes on in here, along with an endless war. I am Cosmos, the goddess of Harmony, and my warriors and I fight to preserve what little remains. Opposing us his Chaos, the god of Discord and Destruction. He and his followers seek to wreak havoc and ruin upon this place.

You came here with all of your memories intact. But this war has no proper end. You fight until you fall, and then you are revived, but you lose your memories in the process. Once a warrior's true demise has been realized, they are sent back home to where they belong. No time passes in the other worlds from the time you leave to the time you return." she calmly explained as they walked. Jack was silent for several moments, trying to take in and understand all that she had said.

"So, you fight for peace, and Chaos fights for ruin? That sounds a lot like Light and Darkness. So, let me guess: you summoned me and possibly others from my world to fight for you and stop Chaos in his tracks." he surmised. She smiled.

"You are as quick as I believed. I summoned you for a specific purpose: Chaos has summoned your brother, Marek Rikkison, to his side. Like you, he has returned to the form he had at this age. He is your enemy once more. But something remains of him deep down. I need your help in this cycle, Jack. Only you can control the tides of darkness with your own unwavering light." she explained. Jack sighed heavily, knowing that he and Marek were being forced to fight again.

"So, if we win this war, we go back home?" he asked her. She nodded, but hesitated for just a fraction of a second, and he noticed it. "Am I the first one to be summoned? Where are the rest of your warriors?" he asked her. She looked down sadly.

"In the previous cycle, my warriors were all slain by Chaos. They abandoned their true places on the battlefields and went straight for his throne without confronting their own adversaries. Chaos killed them all. I had to start anew, and so I summoned you, Sora, Terra, and others to fight for me. The Keyblade does not belong in this world, and it could very well turn the tide in our favor." she told him sadly. Jack sighed again, understanding her pain.

"Well, I promise to fight for you as long as I still have strength. You have my word, I will give my all to see peace restored to this land." he promised her, crossing his Keyblade over his chest and bowing. She looked at him in deepest appreciation and smiled.

"Thank you, Jack. Come, I want you to meet the other warriors. You've met them all before." she told him, walking back to her throne. He looked up in to the sky for several seconds before following her back. He looked down at his outfit again and smiled. _"Never thought I'd be wearing my Wanderer outfit again. I guess after Pierce was born, the longing for battle left me. But I think it's back again. Marek, please tell me you're not being stupid." _he thought to himself as he approached the throne and looked around at the other slumbering warriors.

**Here's a special bonus:**

Jack Rikkison Dissidia Bio:

Original Story: Kingdom Hearts 3: Into the Depths of Darkness.

Additional Stories: Wanderer's Chronicles and the Final War.

Battle Style: Relentless Redeemer: Overwhelms his adversaries with his swift yet powerful strikes and magic combos.

Weapon: Wandering Redemption.

Info: He is summoned by Cosmos alongside the other Keyblade Wielders on the verge of the 5th Cycle. He sits at the goddess of Harmony's right hand and is her last line of defense. He also seeks his brother and adversary Marek, who has been summoned by Chaos. The appearance of both his brother and his former master Xehanort has shaken his confidence, and Terra appears as his main source of trust and support.

In the original story, he was an apprentice of Master Eraqus, but was first trained by Xehanort. He spent years throwing off the darkness Xehanort had tried to plant in his mind. Several years later, he joined forces with his cousin Sora and along with several others, vanquished Xehanort in their final battle.

After that, his brother Marek tried to end the worlds with a final war, but Jack prevailed again and he and his friends saved the world yet again.

First Costume: Hooded Wanderer: Consists of a black hooded shirt with a black vest on top of that, camo pants, and black shoes. A burn scar covers the right side of his face.

Second Costume: Bearings of Light: Sleeveless white shirt, black pants with gold and silver lining, black shoes, and a headband covers his right eye. A silver gauntlet covers his right arm, as well.

Additional Costume: Swordsman of Seascale(from Celeron96's KH3 Dawning War): Gray long sleeve shirt with a hood that covers his face entirely, a metal vest with armor pieces, darker camouflage pants, black boots, and a sword sheath on his back. The bottom points up over his shoulder and the tip points to the ground.

Differences to EX Mode(Ultimate Form):

1st Costume: His Keyblade changes from Wanderer's Call to Wandering Redemption, I.E., his blade changes from plain black to having gold and silver lining, his mark of mastery.

2nd Costume: Jack completely changes into his Light form from RTDoD. His entire body is covered in white fire.

3rd Costume: His katana, Wandering Redemption, changes to Wanderer's Judgment, a black sword with runic symbols on the blade and gold and silver lining.

Ex Burst(Ultimate Attack): Light's Embrace: Jack surrounds himself and his enemy in a giant glowing sphere as he glows with pure light and teleports around his enemy, punching and kicking them faster than can be seen. He then jumps up in to the air and summons his blade to his hand. With a yell, he comes crashing down on his opponent, followed by a punch that triggers an explosion.

Encounter Quotes(provided by The Unknowing Herald):

Vs. Garland: "Was all of this in your plans?!"

Vs. Xehanort: "How many times do I have to beat you, old man?!"

Vs. Marek: "The same old dance, huh brother?"

Vs. Vanitas: "You and Ven mirror myself and Marek...atone!"

Vs. Braig: "Always the lapdog!"

Vs. Ansem: "I will never submit!"

Vs. Ansem in Xemnas alt. costume: "Nothingness is for those who can't stand for their beliefs!"

Vs. Yunalesca: "Would-be messiah!"

Vs. Seymour: "The end does NOT justify the means!"

Vs. Genesis: "I know you can come back! Snap out of it!"

Vs. Weiss: "You just live in his shadow forever..."

Vs. Angeal: Why, Angeal!? Remember your honor!"

Vs. Chaos: My one chance to end this all...it won't be wasted!"

Vs. Sora: "Show me the strength of your heart!"

Vs. Riku: "From your darkness comes the strongest light."

Vs. Terra: "And we're at it again..."

Vs. Ven: "Come on, Ven! Show me what I've taught you!"

Vs. Aqua: "Either you kill me or Terra does..."

Vs. Himself: "I will sever the dark chains of my past!"

Vs. Jecht: "This isn't gonna end well."

Vs. Zack: "Did you ever attain your dream?"

Vs. Vincent: Channel your darkness for the good of harmony!"

Vs. Auron: "I will not forget the story written here today."

VS. ORIGINAL DISSIDIA CAST:

Vs. Warrior of Light: "You defend the light, but your zeal is way too big."

Vs. Firion: "The Keyblade is the only weapon I require."

Vs. the Emperor: "You just disgust me."

Vs. Onion Knight: "Never make a promise you can't keep."

Vs. Cloud of Darkness: "I feel dirty just looking at you.

Vs. Kain: "I know you care for your comrades!"

Vs. Cecil: Using both light and darkness? Impossible!"

Vs. Golbez: "I know a thing or two about redemption..."

Vs. Bartz: "A master of mimicry. Try to copy THESE moves!"

Vs. Exdeath: "You cannot avoid the light!"

Vs. Gilgamesh: "Lust all you want, but you're not getting this blade."

Vs. Terra: "What is power without the will to control it?"

Vs. Kefka: "What drove you to this madness?!"

Vs. Cloud: "Do not let the past chain you down."

Vs. Sephiroth: "Your obsession only proves that you've already lost."

Vs. Tifa: "Well, I'm right here. Let's go!"

Vs. Squall: "I used to be like you...there is no end to that path."

Vs. Ultimecia: "I'm ending your eternal reign!"

Vs. Laguna: "You wander for the wrong reasons."

Vs. Zidane: "One step in my daughter's direction, and I cannot guarantee your safety."

"Vs. Kuja: "Brothers shouldn't hate each other. I know that better than anyone..."

Vs. Tidus: "Auron, this is the dream you defended..."

Vs. Yuna: "Well, you look different."

Vs. Shantotto: "I can't tell whose side you're on."

Vs. Prishe: "Ven's got nothing on your energy."

Vs. Vaan: "I guess I take the skies for granted."

Vs. Gabranth: "My sins are already atoned for!"

Vs. Lightning: Don't waste happiness when it's within your reach."

Vs. Feral Chaos: "I am Light! Burn under it's embrace!"

ATTACKS:

Redemption: Jack leaps into the air and crushes the enemy in a blinding hail of light projectiles.

Flames of the Scorned: Jack sprints toward his enemy while bathed in fire and engulfs his enemy in a fiery explosion.

Mark of Mastery: Jack whirls around and throws his Keyblade at his enemy. The blade glows brightly as it returns to its master's hand. Jack then charges his fist with magic energy and shoots light from his blade while simultaneously blasting his enemy with a powerful Thunder spell.

Exile: Jack hovers in the air as he raises his hand up. A sphere of darkness surrounds his enemy. He closes his fist, and the sphere closes around his opponent.

Father's Chosen: Jack summons a silver Keyblade to his left hand and batters his enemy with several swift sword strikes. He then crosses the two blades around his opponent's body and slices them with both simultaneously, before dismissing the second blade.

Vengeance's Call: Jack grabs his opponent with both hands and begins to electrocute them. He then begins to glow with darkness which triggers an explosion. This harms both combatants.

END BIO….

**Alright, so did you like this little prologue? I should have bios for all of the characters(except Jecht, who already has one) at the end of each chapter. Either Terra or Sora will be next. Did you like the bio structure? Are you confused by any of it?**


	2. Ch 2: Summoned Warriors

**I'm so sorry for the gap in updates. Shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: Even if they do, it's different in the 5****th**** Cycle, haha! And ummm, okay? Lol.**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Really? You're missing out! Anyway, I have a few surprises in store and I hope it keeps you at the edge of your seat!**

**Celeron96: Thanks. You completely earned it, man! You honor me with doing such a great job with him in Dawning War.**

**TheEighthLight: Well, then don't read them.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Haha, well I wasn't gonna put old man Jack in there, lol. Plus I knew what costume I'd be using, so I had to age him backwards. Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Well, if he isn't, he will be after this chapter!**

**You know what I own, right?**

Chapter 2: Summoned Warriors

Jack stayed a few paces behind Cosmos as she walked back toward her throne. This time, Jack saw several figures lying on the ground, apparently asleep. "How long will they slumber?" he asked her, looking around at the familiar faces. Cosmos stopped next to him and looked at them.

"It is impossible to tell. You are the very first of my chosen to ever awaken as soon as you did. They will wake one by one." she explained to him. Jack nodded silently and looked around. He knew every face present. "There, one is stirring." Cosmos spoke. Jack looked over at the one she was pointing to and smirked.

"Of course." he muttered, walking over to the warrior and holding out a hand. The warrior looked at him and sighed. "I know, I know. It's not much fun for me, either, seeing your ugly face this early in the morning, Terra." Jack told him, smiling. Terra smiled back as Jack pulled him onto his feet.

"What happened?" he asked. Jack quickly filled him in on the purpose of their being in that world. **(Peace of Mind, Dissidia 012)**

Slowly, one by one just as Cosmos had said, the warriors began to wake. After Terra, the next to wake was Auron, who was none too happy about being brought back from the dead again. Next was Vincent, who seemed indifferent, like always. Aqua looked around as she rubbed her neck. Riku helped the groggy Sora onto his feet. Ven ran over and kicked the snoring Zack awake. Jecht slowly got to his feet. Soon, all of the warriors of Harmony were awake and standing before Cosmos.

"You were all summoned to this land to fight in the name of Harmony. Each and every one of you has paid your own prices for standing against the darkness. I need your help in this war against my adversary Chaos, the god of Discord." she told them slowly.

"So, even if we want to return home, we can't?" Jecht asked her. She shook her head. "Figures…." he muttered.

"You have my blade, Cosmos. I lived my life defending others, and now only Harmony is left to protect." Auron told her, putting his sword over his shoulder.

"This is what heroes do!" Zack told her, smiling. She smiled back at him gratefully.

"Whatever it takes to keep everything safe." Sora told her next.

"I'll always be there to help my friends." Ven said happily.

"Just one more thing to overcome." Riku muttered.

"I don't even have to think about it." Aqua announced.

"I guess I have no choice….." Vincent muttered.

"This is what we have to do." Terra told Cosmos. Jack nodded to her.

"You know the answer." he told her. Cosmos smiled as she looked around at her chosen.

"Thank you, warriors. May the light shine upon you as you fight in Harmony's name." she told them. They looked around for a second. "Go." she told them. Without another word, the warriors scattered, running in several different directions. **(end Peace of Mind)**

**(Heroes, Dissidia 012)**

Auron walked alone among stone ruins stretching across the sea. In the distance, he could see a dome towering into the sky.

Jecht walked through a shallow sea inside some sort of massive creature. He reached a set of stairs that climbed up into the clouds.

Vincent flew through the air, engulfed in his cloak. He saw a floating ship in the distance and headed for it.

Zack calmly walked through an underground city, twirling his sword. He walked up to a pedestal and hit the big red button in the center. A large set of doors opened up in front of him.

Terra and Aqua walked into a white castle. There was a flowing red carpet going up to a golden throne ahead of them. They heard something nearby, and summoned their blades.

Ven and Sora walked into a marketplace that seemed very familiar to both of them. Dark clouds appeared overhead, blocking out the light and making everything dark around them.

Riku walked through a place that looked very much like the Dark Realm. He saw water in the distance and walked toward the familiar shore. That was when he felt a presence.

Jack smirked as he stepped onto Destiny Islands. He looked around the play island, and saw the secret place he had discovered so long ago. He turned to look behind him to see the person he had been looking for.

Cosmos looked into the sky. "The Keyblade does not belong in this world, and its wielders could very well change the tide." she told the clouds.

"With his brother here, you know that Rikkison is a wild card, a loose cannon. He is capable of anything, and shouldn't be trusted." said a deep voice. She shook her head.

"He needs us to believe in him. He fought his brother before, and he alone might be able to save him. I stand by my decision." she replied. The voice sighed.

"This is the road that you have set for yourself, Cosmos. Let us hope your efforts are not in vain." it said, and vanished. **(end Heroes)**

**Well, I apologize again for the long gap between updates. There will be a character bio at the end of every chapter, and today it's Terra's.**

Bio:

Original game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep

Additional stories: IDoD, WC, RTDoD.

Battle Style: Brutal Berserker: utilizes the darkness and earth based attacks along with his own heavy strikes to crush his foes.

Story:

In the original game/story, he was a student of Eraqus, determined to make his master proud by passing his mark of mastery exam and officially becoming a Keyblade Master. He had too much darkness inside him, however. Despite Jack's efforts to stop him, Xehanort successfully manipulated Terra into getting Eraqus killed and later becoming the old man's new vessel.

Trapped within his own body by Xehanort for almost twelve years, he worked with Jack and Sora from the inside in order to stop Xehanort and the Second Keyblade War.

Several months later, he stood at Jack's side during the Final War between Marek and the Keybladers of Light.

The second warrior of Cosmos to awaken at the beginning of the 5th cycle, Terra is happy to see that his friends are in the war, as well. He appears indifferent when asked about his feelings concerning the war, but inside, Terra feels very conflicted. He wants to help Cosmos, but he is afraid that some of them will not return home.

Costumes:

1st Costume: Vessel of Light and Dark: Terra wears his normal costume from Birth by Sleep, consisting of tan hakama pants, a short-sleeve gray shirt, armored boots, and an armored gauntlet going all the way up his left arm. He wields the Earthshaker Keyblade.

2nd Costume: Vessel of Darkness: He keeps the same clothes, but his hair changes to white, and his eyes turn yellow. Based on the newborn Terra-Xehanort. He wields the Darkgnaw Keyblade.

3rd Costume: Lingering Will: Terra is completely encased in his armor. He wields a slightly different version of Ends of the Earth and has a flowing cape behind him. His armor is also darker than the BBS counterpart.

Changes to EX Mode:

1st Costume: Terra equips his armor except for his helmet. Earthshaker changes into Ends of the Earth.

2nd Costume: Same as first. Darkgnaw becomes Chaos Ripper.

3rd Costume: Terra's armor exchanges Ends of the Earth for the Master Keeper, which it wielded in IDoD under Eraqus' influence.

ATTACKS:

Quake: Terra surrounds himself with giant boulders that explode if the enemy is near them,

Meteor: Terra summons a meteor directly above his opponent that falls and causes an explosion.

Dark Impulse: Terra encases his Keyblade in darkness and hits his opponent with a slow, heavy combo of blade strikes.

Rockbreaker: Terra slams his opponent into the ground, before conjuring three pillars of earth that crash into them.

Brutal Blast: Terra uses a spin attack to suck his enemy toward him and then unleashes a powerful jump attack.

Geo Impact: Terra encases himself in earth and jumps toward his opponent, hitting them with a spin attack.

EX Burst: Ultima Cannon: Terra attacks his opponent with a paralyzing dark spell before shooting them up into the air with a pillar of earth. After this, he hoists his Keyblade onto his shoulder as it transforms into a massive cannon. He takes aim and lets loose a devastating shot of energy that does massive damage.

ENCOUNTER QUOTES(TheEighthLight you can leave now if you want)

Dissidia: K&W Cast:

Vs. Sora: "Your light is the strongest I've ever seen."

Vs. Riku: Show me that you're worthy of my heritage."

Vs. Himself: "The Darkness….where did it come from?"

Vs. Ven: "Come at me with all you got, Ven!"

Vs. Aqua: "Do I pull my punches or…..?"

Vs. Jack: "Today's the day I beat you, Jack!"

Vs. Jecht: "I don't want to get in a fist fight with you."

Vs. Auron: "When does your story end?"

Vs. Zack: "Let's see if you have what it takes to be a hero!"

Vs. Vincent: "Don't let the darkness control you."

Vs. Garland: "What good is a battle with no sense behind it?"

Vs. Xehanort: "You ruined my life. Time for retribution!"

Vs. Marek: "If I had fallen, would I be like you?"

Vs. Vanitas: "I won't let you anywhere near Ven!"

Vs. Braig: "Want the same treatment for the other eye?"

Vs. Ansem: "It's like fighting myself….."

Vs. Yunalesca: "Forcing sacrifices for false hope….unforgivable!"

Vs. Seymour: "You will drown in your own insanity!"

Vs. Genesis: "It isn't too late, you know."

Vs. Weiss: "Be yourself, for your brother!"

Vs. Angeal: "Your heart is human, that's what matters!"

ORIGINAL CAST:

Vs. Warrior of Light: "Darkness can be used for good!"

Vs. Firion: "Your rose is like my Wayfinder."

Vs. The Emperor: "I'll crush your dominion!"

Vs. Onion Knight: "Sometimes, you have to let the girl protect you."

Vs. Cloud of Darkness: "Not good, think about Aqua! Think about Aqua!"

Vs. Cecil: "I wish I had such a leash on my darkness."

Vs. Kain: "Don't live your life grieving for the past."

Vs. Golbez: "You remind me of myself."

Vs. Bartz: "And I thought Ven was free-spirited….."

Vs. Gilgamesh: Alright, I'll duel with you….whatever you are!"

Vs. Exdeath: "Tree, meet lumberjack!"

Vs. Terra Branford: "Awkward can't even begin to describe this."

Vs. Kefka: "I have nothing to say to you."

Vs. Cloud: "Let your friends help you when you need them!"

Vs. Tifa: "Keep looking at her face…"

Vs. Sephiroth: "You're just a ghost haunting Cloud."

Vs. Squall: "I'm suddenly the most talkative person when you're in the room."

Vs. Laguna: "Cool weapon."

Vs. Ultimecia: "So you've given up, huh?"

Vs. Zidane: "One more glance at her, and I swear I'll…"

Vs. Kuja: "Your confidence hides something."

Vs. Tidus: "I get it, it's your story."

Vs. Yuna: "Sacrifices are never the answer!"

Vs. Shantotto: "I almost stepped on you."

Vs. Prishe: "Light forbid you and Ven ever meet…."

Vs. Vaan: "I like the sky from here, thanks."

Vs. Gabranth: "I'm my own judge!"

Vs. Lightning: "You need to open up. It helps."

Vs. Chaos: "I won't back down, even for a god!"

Vs. Feral Chaos: "Just another tragic story….."

END BIO.

**Well, I hope you liked it! Hopefully I'll have the next one up in a week or so. My main focus right now is the drabbles. My updates might be slower just a little bit because I have more stuff going on now, I'm sorry!**


	3. Ch 3: Discord Gathers

**Hey, everyone! Still fighting off the last bits of a cold, but here I am! Shout outs:**

**vexenreplica331: Haha, thanks! As funny as that would be, it won't happen, at least in this cycle.**

**Shadowdragon1317: Thanks. I'm really trying hard with her because I don't to get her character wrong.**

**13TheAce: Well, you got your wish!**

**Celeron96: I'm doing it differently, and thanks, lol!**

**Gohan Roxas: Well, you can thank the Unknowing Herald. He's helping me with most of the quotes. I'm still coming up with a good bit, but he's been a major help with those.**

**The Unknowing Herald: If I do, he won't be seen until the end of the cycle. Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yep, and thanks! I hope you like this one, too!**

**You know what I own. You've seen the warriors of Harmony, and now you get a glimpse at the forces of Discord! Get ready!**

Chapter 3: Discord Gathers

**(At Presentiment's Edge, Dissidia)**

Chaos sat on his throne and sighed impatiently. His chosen warriors were scattered around his throne, but none had awoken yet. "Shinryu, why must you taunt me so? I won the cycle, and yet you took my chosen from me, forcing me to start anew just like Cosmos!" he asked the sky. At his voice, his warriors began to stir. He smiled. "Yes, hearken to me, warriors. Rise and heel at your master's feet." he told them as they stood up one by one. The first was a familiar face, and had already been in previous cycles.

"Chaos, my lord and master. I stand at your side yet again." spoke Garland, looking around at his fellows. An old man slowly rose to his feet and observed his surroundings. He grunted softly.

"I take it no coincidence that I am surrounded by agents of darkness and others shunned by the light. What purpose do you think I have here?" Xehanort asked the god. Chaos smiled.

"Patience, Xehanort. All shall be explained…..once they have all awoken." he replied. Xehanort grunted again, unhappy at the response he got.

"Oh, great. I'm stuck with the old coot again?" Braig said as he looked over at Xehanort. The old master paid him no attention.

"I thought myself to be gone, with no hope of return. Why have I been brought back?" Ansem said to himself, staring at his gloved hands. A boy crossed his arms as he stared at everyone.

"I take it I have you to thank for giving me another chance to beat Ventus?" Vanitas asked Chaos. The god nodded, laughing quietly.

Weiss slowly stood up. "Nero? Where is my brother?" he asked, looking around him. Chaos sighed.

"I have only brought you, lowly pawn." he told him, growing impatient.

Genesis sighed. "And once again, I am on the side of darkness." he muttered.

Angeal looked up at Chaos. "You've chosen the wrong person! I do not serve darkness!" he told Chaos angrily. The god grew infuriated, but said nothing. A woman with ankle-length hair looked around her.

"Surrounded by people with false hopes…." she muttered. A blue-haired mage walked up to her.

"As long as this being gives us a chance to rid our opponents of their suffering and despair, we should give him a chance." Seymour told her. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

The final warrior stood up and looked around him. "Give us an hour, and we will decide who the second in command is." Marek told them arrogantly. Chaos smiled. Overall, he had a good group of warriors. But the one, Angeal, bothered him. He posed a threat and potential traitor. Something had to be done about him.

"You need no details about why you are here and why are you fighting for me. You need only your skills in battle and your ability to defeat Cosmos' pawns of harmony. Step forward now if you think yourself unable to do such trivial requests." he ordered calmly. Not one person said a word. He smiled again.

"Very well. Depart then, lowly pawns, and prove your worth to your master." he told them sardonically. **(End at the edge)**

A few warriors, namely Ansem, Braig, and Vanitas, left without a word or backward glance. Seymour and Yunalesca obviously already had plans forming, and left together. Xehanort stared at Garland and Chaos, not moving an inch. Marek did the same while the rest of the warriors departed. "Something wrong, warriors?" Chaos asked the three of them. Garland cleared his throat.

"We are not sure that any of the others can be trusted, my liege. Only the three of us, who have reveled in the deepest darknesses, can sense their inner turmoil. The white-winged Soldier, he poses a threat to any plan we decide to set in motion. The black-winged angel, Genesis, has a close friendship to the other Soldier. If one falls, the other will. The others, who knows what is going on within them." he explained. Chaos thought for several moments.

"You already have your inner circle, Chaos. The three of us are the only ones you can fully trust." Marek told him. Xehanort smiled.

"Yes, let's trust the brother of Cosmos' closest." he spoke up. Marek glared at him instantly.

"What does my brother being here have to do with my loyalties, old man? As I recall, you were the one left to being a parasite while I led the fiercest war in our world's history. You had your chance, and I proved superior in the Third Keyblade War." he retaliated. Xehanort chuckled slightly.

"But if it were not for me unlocking your own darkness when you were a boy, neither you nor Jack would have ever gained the Keyblade." he replied. Marek grit his teeth. **(The Troop's Advance, Dissidia)**

"You question my loyalty? Draw your blade, and let us show Chaos who is more worthy of his trust!" he yelled, summoning Darkness' Embrace to his hand. Xehanort rolled his eyes and sighed, but summoned his own.

"We've no time for this petty squabbling!" Garland yelled. Chaos began to laugh loudly.

"I believe you both have made your cases. Sheath your blades, warriors of darkness. Take your anger out on the heroes of harmony. Marek, find your brother, and end him. Xehanort, I trust you can handle the boy. After all, you took over his body for twelve years, did you not?" he said, turning to the old man. Xehanort smiled.

"Terra, ever the feckless youth. Indeed, I should have no trouble defeating him." he told Chaos. The god chuckled.

"Then go. Garland, as well. Marek, stay behind." he ordered.

"But-!" Garland burst out.

"Now!" Chaos yelled harshly. Garland sighed, and walked off right behind Xehanort.

"What would you have me do?" Marek asked the god. Chaos put his hands together as he reclined in his throne.

"You will be my last line of defense, Marek. Should everyone else fall, it is down to you to guard me from the pawns of harmony. Can you shoulder such responsibility?" he asked him. Marek smiled evilly.

"All that and more. Just point me in the direction toward my brother, and I will give you whatever you want, my liege." he replied. **(end the Troop's Advance)**

**I' m sure you guys are ready for the action to start, but I wanted a scene with the villains, too.**

**Today's bio: Sora!**

Sora bio:

Original Game: Kingdom Hearts

Additional stories: IDoD, RTDoD.

Story:

At a very young age, he allowed the lost heart of Ventus to enter his body and rest. One night in his teenage years, he found his home world under attack from the darkness, separating him from his two friends and throwing him into a totally unknown world.

After meeting Donald and Goofy, he embarked on a long adventure to reunite with his two lost friends, which culminated into a serious battle with a being known only as Ansem Seeker of Darkness.

A year later, he embarked on a second journey to search for his best friend Riku. After several meetings and partings, the two friends reunite to stop Xemnas, who was seeking to use a fake Kingdom Hearts to give himself a heart. Unbeknownst to him and Riku, he was aided behind the scenes by the exiled Wanderer, Jack Rikkison.

After that, he took his Mark of Mastery exam and failed. He learned of Xehanort's true plot, and learned the identities of Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Jack.

He began a third journey, this time with both Riku and Kairi at his side. They rescued Aqua and received help from Jack, but it was a long time before they convinced him to join their cause. Together with Lea and other Keybladers, they restored Ventus, but lost Jack to become Xehanort's final vessel.

After that, they faced Xehanort in battle one final time with Jack and Terra at their side and stopped the Second Keyblade War.

In the final piece of his tale, he aided Jack and Terra as they fought against Marek and the forces of darkness in the final Keyblade war.

COSTUMES:

1st Costume: Experienced Adventurer: overall black outfit. Black jacket with black poofy pants, with black gloves and various accessories. Identical to his outfit from KH2. Wields the Kingdom Key.

2nd Costume: Memories' Surety: His outfit from KH1, but longer and fitted to suit him on his KH2 form. Identical to Limit Form from KH2 Final Mix. Wields the Kingdom Key.

3rd Costume: Test Taker: His outfit from his mark of master exam. Consists of a red shirt with red shorts, and yellow shoes. Wields the Kingdom Key.

DIFFERENCES TO EX MODE:

1st Costume: His clothes change to silver and he swaps his Kingdom Key for Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He holds Fenrir and Ultima in both hands while Oathkeeper and Oblivion float behind him.

2nd Costume: same as first.

3rd Costume: same as first.

EX BURST: Friendship's Power("My friends are my power!" Lol): Sora glides around his opponent, hitting them with several Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard spells. He then sends his two floating Keyblades at cut at his opponent's midsection. He calls them back, and the side of him holding Fenrir and Oblivion begins to glow chaotically, while the side holding Ultima and Oathkeeper begins to glow with magic. He flies at his opponent, half of him using physical attacks, and half using magic. He finishes by flying into the air above his opponent and raising his arms. He brings them down in a "X", and the four Keyblade strike his opponent like such.

ATTACKS:

Limit: Sora rolls toward his opponent and strikes his blade upward, knocking his opponent into the sky. He chases them up and smashes them to the ground.

Valor: Sora summons Star Seeker to his left hand and hits his opponent with a quick combo, before striking the ground and hitting them with a shockwave.

Wisdom: Sora takes aim and shoots a volley of magical bullets out of the end of his Keyblade. Great over long distances.

Master: Sora summons Ultima Weapon to float by his left hand as he combines magical and physical attacks, sucking his enemy into a vortex and crushing them.

Anti: Sora completely embraces the darkness in his heart and goes into a frenzy, sacrificing his own health to tear viciously away at his opponents with long, swift combos with his claws.

Ragnarok: Sora throws his Keyblade at his opponent, stunning them, before casting a huge pillar to crush them into the ground.

QUOTES:

Vs. Himself: "Another one, seriously?"

Vs. Riku: "Payback time for all those races, Riku!"

Vs. Terra: "You were a lot scarier in your armor."

Vs. Ven: "It's like him fighting myself."

Vs. Aqua: "I wonder if Kairi will be like you."

Vs. Jack: "A clash of heroes, I can't wait!"

Vs. Jecht: "This won't end well…."

Vs. Auron: "I've always looked up to you. Let's go!"

Vs. Zack: "Can you keep up with me?"

Vs. Vincent: "If Riku uses darkness, then I won't distrust you."

Vs. Garland: "Fight, fight, fight. You're just a tin head!"

Vs. Xehanort: "Will you ever stop coming back?!"

Vs. Marek: "This may not be my fight, but I'm not backing down!"

Vs. Vanitas: "Now I get an evil twin?!"

Vs. Braig: "We've been through this. You can't hit me!"

Vs. Ansem: "I'll show you the door!"

Vs. Yunalesca: "You toy with other people's dreams and hopes. I won't let you escape!"

Vs. Seymour: "I don't feel sorry for you."

Vs. Genesis: "You can still come back."

Vs. Weiss: "Your brother wouldn't approve of your actions."

VS. ORIGINAL CAST:

Vs. Warrior of Light: "Talk about knight in shining armor…."

Vs. Firion: "I thought two Keyblades were a lot."

Vs. the Emperor: "You're like….a WORSE Malificent!"

Vs. Onion Knight: "You're like me when I was a kid."

Vs. Cloud of Darkness: "Cover up, lady!"

Vs. Cecil: "You should give Riku some lessons."

Vs. Kain: "Trust yourself. They still do."

Vs. Golbez: "You remind me of when Riku used darkness for me."

Vs. Bartz: "This is gonna be fun-tastic!"

Vs. Exdeath: "All the void puns are taken…"

Vs. Gilgamesh: "My blade will just come back to me, anyway."

Vs. Terra Branford: "I had darkness inside me, too."

Vs. Kefka: "Can you spell copycat?"

Vs. Cloud: "Did you settle it with him yet?"

Vs. Tifa: "I'm just a replacement for Cloud, huh?"

Vs. Sephiroth: "Third time's the charm!"

Vs. Squall: "Rematch, Leon! Or Squall, whoever you are here!"

Vs. Ultimecia: "I can use time magic, too!"

Vs. Laguna: "We'll have a blast together!"

Vs. Zidane: "We're friends, just stay away from Kairi."

Vs. Kuja: "Your brother wants you back!"

Vs. Tidus: "Well, you're different now!"

Vs. Yuna: "Talk about growth spurt!"

Vs. Shantotto: "Shantotto gone cuckoo?"

Vs. Prishe: "Hey, slow down! Did I just say that?"

Vs. Vaan: "I have a friend who can teach you to fly!"

Vs. Gabranth: "Stop judging others and move on!"

Vs. Lightning: "Come on, Light-en up! Get it?"

Vs. Chaos: "My friends are my power, and I'm theirs!"

Vs. Feral Chaos: "I can't lose, even to a god!"

END BIO…..

**Well I hope you liked it! See ya later!**


	4. Ch 4: The First's Reunion

**Hey, guys. School's been really hectic and trying, so sorry it took me a whole week to get this out. Shout outs:**

**13TheAce: Yep, you know it!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Ha, well it was really just a last minute decision to throw in some extra tension for Zack. And actually, right now I plan on doing Marek next. Can you do that?**

**Celeron96: He does that later on, don't worry. Thanks!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Ha, I think we all do! Thanks!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Yeah, it took me like ten tries to beat him once! I hated him. I would use the zipline and he'd still beat me!**

**Alright, you know who I own!**

Chapter 4: The First's reunion

Jack alone still lingered at Cosmos' side. "Cosmos, why has my brother been summoned by Chaos? In my time, he had reclaimed his true self, and was controlled by darkness no longer." he asked her, truly curious. She sighed.

"Chaos sought to gather the lords of darkness under one crown. Since Marek held that title for so long, he could not escape Chaos' gaze. I in turn summoned you in the hopes of combating and possibly bringing your brother back." she explained to him, crossing her arms over her lap as she sat on her throne. Jack was almost overwhelmed with restlessness and anticipation, and she could sense his unease.

"I still can't believe that I'm in the middle of another war." he muttered. She sighed.

"You wish to seek answers from your brother, do you not? You wish to see if my words are true, and that he really has turned against you once more." she said to him. After a moment's hesitation, he nodded. She smiled at him.

"There are several warriors close by. I can call on them should I need protection. Go, search for your answers, Jack." she told him, giving him permission to leave. He looked back at her for surety, and she nodded. He nodded back.

"Thank you, Cosmos. I will return once I have what I seek." he promised her. He turned and ran away from her throne, disappearing over the border of her land.

DESTINY ISLANDS ARENA, AN UNKNOWN AMOUNT OF TIME LATER…..

Jack calmly walked across the play island beach. He looked around, seeing the familiar island, but he knew something was off. There was a boundary, the world dropping into a black abyss right where the water was supposed to be. He sighed. "You think you get used to being trapped here and unable to get back home, and then they shove it all back in your face." he muttered to himself.

"But isn't that the story of your whole life, dear brother?" asked the voice of the man Jack had been searching for.

"Marek…." he replied as he turned around to face the man approaching. Marek smirked, once again in his Illusion attire.

"And here I thought you would be happy to see me. So you have chosen to defend Harmony. You should know that Chaos has already given us an advantage. We have tasted the power of Discord, and it burns within each and every one of us." he said arrogantly. Jack frowned at him.

"Aren't you forgetting something, brother? Whatever team I'm on always wins." he replied. Marek smiled and laughed evilly.

"Back in our own world, perhaps. But here, everything follows the rules of the eternal conflict. We stand on equal ground here, brother. Come, let us see if you have shaken off the chains of your dark past." he taunted. Jack shook his head.

"My stained past merely sheds light on your own. Or have you forgotten already, Marek? We were enemies once, but we triumphed over the darkness, and became friends again. What happened to you?" he asked, reaching out his arm toward his brother. Marek looked at him for several seconds, before summoning his Keyblade.

"Why are we discussing what happened to me? You should be more concerned about what's going to happen to you. You will always be naught but a pawn, Jack. That is the only role you have ever been good at. Whether you were Xehanort's pawn, Father's pawn, or even the Light's pawn, you have never been your own master. You have never truly shaped your own destiny." he told Jack calmly, raising his blade to a battle stance. The former wanderer smirked.

"You don't know me. Now I know that Chaos has merely filled your head with lies. You are still in there somewhere, Marek, and I will save you. I have always fought my way through life. Whether in exile or at war, I have always chosen my own fate! I stopped being a pawn a long time ago! Yet you are still one today! I was Xehanort's pawn once, but I'm my own master now!" he yelled, summoning Wanderer's Call to his hand and readying for battle.

**(I'm my own Master Now, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance{Yes, TUH, this is for you, haha!})**

"Let's see the worth behind your empty words!" Marek yelled as he charged. Jack raised his blade.

"I will prove myself if you wish it to be so!" he yelled back, sprinting to meet him. Marek roared as he swung his blade back. At the same time, Jack leaped into the air and charged his fist.

"Redeem yourself!" he yelled as he held his fist up in the air. A sphere of darkness appeared around Marek, and a second later it crushed around him. Jack hit the ground with a thud and ran toward the black mist surrounding where his brother went down. Before he could get there, the once lord of darkness sprang out and glowed with darkness.

"Drown in your own spite!" he yelled angrily as he dashed through the air as a black blur. He hit Jack all around before the other man could even hit him. Eventually, he caught on and figured out where he was going to attack from next. He swung his blade upward at the perfect second, striking Marek in the stomach and sending him shooting up into the sky. He jumped up after him and pointed his Keyblade out, glowing with light.

"I walk my own path!" Jack yelled as he shot a devastating volley of light projectiles. They circled around Marek for several seconds before converging together and exploding.

"Enough of this, then." Jack heard Marek mutter as he dashed out. He punched Jack in the lower jaw and sent him flying back. He dashed up again and spin-kicked him down to the ground, where he crashed with a thud. Jack defiantly jumped to his feet again and held his blade vertically up in front of his face.

"I am a true Keyblade Master!" he yelled furiously. He dashed through Marek, knocking him off-balance. He spun around as he slid across the ground on his knees and threw his Keyblade. This knocked Marek completely off his feet. Jack stood up and caught his Keyblade again. His fist glowed with magic as he simultaneously charged his Keyblade with power. "Behold the coming storm!" he yelled, shooting Marek with a deafening blast of light from his blade while also electrocuting him with a powerful Thunder spell. Marek jumped off of his back and got back on his feet, showing signs of weariness.

"You definitely haven't lost your cockiness, brother." he told Jack, wiping the blood from his mouth. Jack smirked.

"Neither have you. Shall we end this now?" he asked. Marek smiled back at him.

"Neither of us has anything left to lose, do we?" he asked, charging again. Jack held his hands up and got ready to charge himself.

"Burn!" he yelled as he sprinted toward Marek. Pillars of flame instantly surrounded him as he dashed toward his waiting brother.

"Your arrogance ends here, Jack!" Marek yelled as he covered himself in darkness and ran to meet the attack.

"Withstand the flames of pain!" Jack yelled as they collided. A massive explosion followed, leaving clouds hanging thick in the air. Sand went flying everywhere, and slowly the two combatants got back to their feet. **(end my own master)**

"Have you found the answers you seek?" Marek said as they tiredly stood, facing each other. Jack stared at him for several moments.

"Not quite, but I am satisfied, for now. I have not lost hope for you, brother. One day, we shall walk the same path again. This I promise you." he replied sincerely. Marek smirked.

"Indeed we will. But not, I think, the way you imagine we will. Farewell for now, brother. We shall meet again." Marek told him evilly, instantly disappearing afterward.

**Well, how'd you like it? I took the chance to use one of my favorite songs from my newest game, Metal Gear Rising Revengeance. Don't forget to review and vote on my poll of you haven't yet. Which reminds me, someone voted for me on my poll. If you did, let me know, lol. I want to say thanks!**

**Alrighty, today's character bio is….Xehanort! Marek's will be next chapter!**

**Xehanort Bio:**

**Original game: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep(first physical appearance of true self)**

**Additional stories: IDoD, WC, and RTDoD.**

**Story: In the original game/story, he was an old Keyblade Master who was intent on forging the X-blade and starting a new Keyblade War. He manipulated Terra into helping him dispose of Master Eraqus, the only real threat standing in his way. He forced Ventus into merging with Vanitas to forge the X-blade, and also caused Aqua to be lost in the Dark Realm. He caused both Jack and Marek to gain the Keyblade. Marek's case eventually forced Jack into the Dark Realm, who would later go into self-imposed exile.**

**He is the direct reason for Jack being who he is, and is also the creator of Vanitas and the Heartless. He tried to create an organization with the intent of beginning the Second Keyblade War, ultimately possessing Jack into becoming a vessel for his heart and losing at the hands of Terra, Sora, and Jack.**

**At the climax of the Second Keyblade War, Jack becomes possessed with Xehanort's being in order to save Sora. During the course of the final war with Marek, he would fight Jack from within, trying to gain control of the young man's body. He ultimately met his death at the hands of Sora and Jack within the latter's mind.**

**Summoned by Chaos, his only real goal in this conflict is similar to Seymour's, which is to end all life in the conflict. He desires an end to all life so that he may manipulate the gods into being more tools for is increasingly senile plots.**

**COSTUMES:**

**1****st**** Costume: Old Keyblade Master: Identical to Ansem's costume. Consists of a black trench coat, a white undershirt, and white gloves.**

**2****nd**** Costume: Pupil of Light: His costume as Young Xehanort. Black sleeveless shirt with black pants and black boots.**

**3****rd**** Costume: Eraqus: Xehanort dons the white robe and armored shirt and boots of his once beloved brother Eraqus.**

**Attacks: **

**Dark Thundaga: Xehanort casts a dark thunder spell that shoots up from the ground and electrocutes his enemy.**

**Dark Blizzaga: Xehanort hits his opponent with a three-hit combo, finishing with a blast of ice that covers them.**

**Chokehold: Xehanort teleports in front of his enemy and holds them up by the throat. He chokes them for a few seconds, then burns them with dark fire, and then freezes them. He then teleports both of them up into the air and lets go. The enemy falls to the ground with a crash. Identical to his attack on Ventus during the Keyblade Graveyard battle.**

**Pillar: Xehanort summons a pillar of earth that shoots his opponent high into the sky. **

**EX BURST: The X-blade's Power: Xehanort summons many of the powers he gains in the final battle of IDoD. He has Sephiroth's wing in his back, Pete's strength, Jack's claw, Vanitas' aura of darkness, and he glows with green and blue fire. Xehanort uses every single one of his powers on his opponent. Laughing evilly, he unlocks his own heart with the X-blade and lazily flicks his hand in his opponent's direction. As he turns away, his heart invades his enemy's mind, and they begin to scream, witnessing the horror of darkness taking over their mind.**

**ENCOUNTER QUOTES:**

**Vs. Sora: "You will beg to be my vessel."**

**Vs. Riku: "You are useless to me now."**

**Vs. Terra: "Your usefulness has expired."**

**Vs. Aqua: "Frolic in the light and suffer like your master!"**

**Vs. Ven: "Ungrateful rascal!"**

**Vs. Jack: "How fitting. My greatest mistake haunts me still."**

**Vs. Jecht: "Your darkness is merely dormant."**

**Vs. Auron: "Redemption is but a myth."**

**Vs. Zack: "You've fallen before. What hope do you have?"**

**Vs. Vincent: "Allow your instincts to take over!"**

**Vs. Garland: "I know who you truly are…..Chaos."**

**Vs. Himself: "Merely a failed vessel…."**

**Vs. Ansem: "You dare oppose who gave you life?"**

**Vs. Braig: "You really believe you can oppose me?"**

**Vs. Marek: "My greatest ally became my greatest enemy. How fitting."**

**Vs. Vanitas: "A tool cannot oppose its master!"**

**Vs. Yunalesca: "Why not let Spira drown in darkness?"**

**Vs. Seymour: "Use your anger as a weapon!"**

**Vs. Genesis: "Your goddess will not be saved from the darkness."**

**Vs. Angeal: "Honor….a fool's notion."**

**Vs. Weiss: "Genesis' dog."**

**VS. ORIGINAL CAST:**

**Vs. Warrior of Light: "You are as big a fool as Eraqus."**

**Vs. Firion: "I could wield a bigger arsenal if I so desired."**

**Vs. The Emperor: "Dominion belongs only to darkness."**

**Vs. Onion Knight: "Run along to your protector."**

**Vs. Cloud of Darkness: "You speak not of the dark, wraith!"**

**Vs. Cecil: "Let go of your binding chains!"**

**Vs. Kain: "Why return to them always?"**

**Vs. Golbez: "Family his holding you back."**

**Vs. Bartz: "Mimic my darkness and become a vessel!"**

**Vs. Exdeath: "The Void offers nothing but the end."**

**Vs. Gilgamesh: "I am sick of wanderers….."**

**Vs. Terra: "I shall take control of your power!"**

**Vs. Kefka: "I admire your methods, nothing more."**

**Vs. Cloud: "Accept your darkness or be consumed by the angel.**

**Vs. Tifa: "Your light will not reach the abyss of your loved one.**

**Vs. Sephiroth: "You are worthy of my new world."**

**Vs. Squall: "Such disdain is childish."**

**Vs. Laguna: "Lose yourself in these dark corridors."**

**Vs. Ultimecia: "Even time shall be swallowed by the darkness!"**

**Vs. Zidane: "Follow your chosen directive: destroy!"**

**Vs. Kuja: "To destroy it all is merely a tantrum."**

**Vs. Tidus: "I shall make your dreams become nightmares."**

**Vs. Yuna: "Did you enjoy seeing your aeons turn?"**

**Vs. Shantotto: "Your knowledge shall make me invincible!"**

**Vs. Prishe: "You won't escape the dark a second time."**

**Vs. Vaan: "Nothing but a rat willing to leap off a cliff."**

**Vs. Gabranth: "Who are you to judge me, dog?"**

**Vs. Lightning: "Lightning's roar shall not be heard here."**

**Vs. Chaos: "There can only be one."**

**Vs. Feral Chaos: "The darkness simply consumed you." **

**END BIO.**

**Alright, I hope you liked it! Everyone say thank you to The Unknowing Herald for the awesome quotes!**

**Hey, Herald, you think you can work on the Marek quotes this week?**


	5. Ch 5: Forsaken Honor

**Hey, guys! Sorry about the long wait, but the good news is while you have all been waiting, I managed to finish my timeline. I now know exactly how this story is going to go. I still may struggle a bit, but that's because I have ten people that each have to have their own story. Alright, here are the shout outs:**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Really? I love the MGRR soundtrack! It's amazing! Thanks! I tried!**

**The Unknowing Herald: Ha, yeah I had to! Wolf's theme is so epic! Thanks for the Marek quotes, too! Probably either Vanitas, Ven, or Auron next. I'll let you pick from those.**

**Celeron96: Thanks, on all of it!**

**AngelicWinds: Well, it comes and goes, haha. You seem happier, too!**

**13TheAce: Thanks! I tried to make it interesting. **

**Alrighty, people, you know who I own. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Jack would be in it, haha!**

**I hope you guys aren't mad, but this chapter isn't about one of the KH heroes! Here you go!**

Chapter 5: Forsaken Honor

Zack hummed casually as he walked through several different landscapes. "For a world torn by war, there doesn't seem to be a lot of enemies." he muttered. He was completely bored. He took his Buster sword off his back and twirled it slowly as he continued walking.

Of course, the young hero's comment caused enemies to appear. But, they weren't ones he was expecting….

"Heartless?! Here?!" he exclaimed as several dozen Shadows appeared all around him. **(Howling Abominations, Crisis Core) **

The Heartless convulsed as one and charged at him. "Come and get it!" he yelled with a smile, drawing his sword. He swiftly cut through one, before punching another out of the air. He leaped up and slammed back into the ground, sending a shockwave in all directions.

Several Soldier Heartless appeared alongside the remaining Shadows and readied to fight him. Zack sighed as they ran at him from all directions. He readied his sword, and spun in a circle twice, swinging his sword widely. The Heartless went flying back, and several faded into vapor. He sighed as even more appeared around him. There seemed to be no end to them. He suddenly felt the urge to run right before his phone rang.

He ran several feet away and answered it. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" he yelled into the phone.

"_This is the end." _said Tseng's voice. Zack watched as a black helicopter flew over him and locked on to the group of enemies. It unleashed a barrage of bullets, followed by a volley of missiles, leaving an explosion behind.

Zack smirked as he looked on and saw nothing remaining. A shadow fell over him, and he frowned in surprise as two big black monsters fell down and landed in front of him. They wore Wutaian rags and each held a spiked mace. "You losers just placed next on my kill list!" Zack told them energetically as he ran at them.

The first monster tried to crush him with his mace, but Zack spun to the side and brought his sword down on the monster's wrist, slicing off the massive black hand. He ran up what was left of the arm and sliced off the massive head. The head and body fell to the floor and began to fade as Zack turned to the other one.

This monster seemed to sense the danger coming from the young man, and it threw its mace at him. Zack gracefully back-flipped into the air, barely skimming the flying weapon. Now weaponless, the monster tried to charge, but Zack stood his ground and held out the tip of the Buster sword. The monster leaped on top of Zack.

All was still for several moments, but then with great effort, Zack pulled himself out from under the monster, who had impaled itself on the blade. **(end Howling Abominations)**

Zack grinned and twirled his sword, placing it in its spot on his back. It was in that moment that an even bigger monster landed in front of him and smacked him into a barrier on the outside of the arena. The underground cavern of stone faded in and out of Zack's vision as he slid down onto his back clutching his head. "Not good…." he muttered as the monster slowly walked toward him. He weakly held his sword up in front of him as the monster raised a morning star in its right arm. Zack shut his eyes and accepted his fate.

There was a quick slash, and Zack opened his eyes as the monster fell down onto its stomach and faded. As Zack stood up, he looked over to see Angeal putting his own Buster sword on his back. "Angeal…." Zack muttered, not knowing where the other man's loyalties really were.

"That's one more you owe me." Angeal told him emptily. Zack frowned.

"Angeal, what happened to you? I thought you had reclaimed your honor." he asked his old mentor. Angeal looked at the floor.

"I have no honor. That was proven when I was summoned by Chaos." he replied slowly.

"Angeal….!" Zack began to argue, but the older man held up his hand to quiet him.

"I was summoned by Chaos, but that doesn't mean that's who I'm gonna fight for in the end." he said hintingly. Zack stared at him for several seconds, before it finally clicked.

"Gotcha." he replied with a smirk.

"One more thing, Zack." Angeal said, turning to leave.

"What is it?" Zack asked him, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

"Jack might need your help. He's battling someone you know very well." Angeal told him, flexing his single white wing.

"Jack? What are you talking about?" Zack asked Angeal, but the other man was gone. He sighed. "Jack, if you die before I get there, I'll never forgive you, man!" he told the air as he ran toward the arena boundaries.

MEANWHILE…..

Jack was on his way back to Sanctuary after his duel with Marek, but he found his path blocked in an arena with a village on fire. "Nibelheim. I remember this well." he muttered, staring around at the flames.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus and take to the sky. The wind sails over the water's surface, quietly, but surely. The wandering soul knows no rest. Could the poem be talking about you, wanderer?" Genesis appeared out of nowhere, sword in hand. Jack frowned.

"Genesis, I guess I should be surprised, but I'm not. You always were obsessed with Loveless. That's probably what drove you insane in the first place." he replied calmly. Genesis smiled, but Jack knew he had struck a cord. The former Soldier began to glow red.

"I don't see Soldier 1st Class Zack here today, but….are you game?" he asked, running his hand over his sword, engulfing it in fire. Jack summoned his Keyblade.

"It's not me you want to face. Why try and substitute me for someone else?" he asked. Genesis put his sword in a ready position.

"You bested me once. I have not forgotten." he replied. He held his sword at Jack. "The world needs a new hero!" he yelled as he charged.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I chose this for a cutoff point because it's the best cliffy I could find. Here's today's bio: Marek!**

Marek Bio:

Battle Style: Dark Destroyer: influences his own powerful strikes with powers that only a supreme lord of darkness could utilize.

Original story: Wanderer's Chronicles

Additional Stories: Returning to the Depths of Darkness.

Story: Born on the same day as his younger twin brother Jack, he was influenced by Xehanort at a young age to turn to the power of darkness. When he challenged Jack, who he had always been jealous of, his brother was filled with the power of light and managed to defeat him. His body broken, Marek was absorbed by his brother and remained hidden for six years. He worked from the inside to erase Jack's memories of him.

Due to this, when he first makes his reappearance, Jack thinks him to be his own inner darkness. During the Second Keyblade War, Marek bided his time and gathered his allies and armies, waiting for the fall of Xehanort.

When the time came, he unleashed his armies on the worlds and began the Final Keyblade War. Stopped by Jack and his allies at every turn, he was ultimately forced into a clash that would come to be known as the final storm.

As destiny had decided, he faced his brother in battle one final time as they became the very symbols of Light and Darkness, respectively. After the fiercest battle of both their lives, Jack emerged victorious, but Kingdom Hearts demanded a sacrifice.

In the ultimate attempt of redemption, Marek gave his life to save Kingdom Hearts and stop the war for good. He miraculously survived, possibly brought back by Kingdom Hearts as gratitude for his sacrifice, and spent the rest of his life fixing everything he had done wrong.

Now he has been brainwashed by Chaos into becoming evil again, facing his brother again as the champions of Harmony and Discord this time, as opposed to Light and Darkness.

Costumes:

1st Costume: Illusion: The costume worn by Marek at the end of Wanderer's Chronicles and through the final war. His eyes are a bright yellow, his white hair is spiked back. He wears a sleeveless back shirt with the Heartless symbol on his chest, black pants and shoes, and chains cover his chest and stomach. (see Celeron96 on DA for actual picture)

2nd Costume: Nightmare Reborn: The outfit worn by Marek when he first makes his reappearance in Wanderer's Chronicles: His facial appearance is the same as the first costume. He is shirtless, but wears Jack's camo pants and black boots.

3rd Costume: Redemption Seeker: The outfit worn by Marek after the end of the final war. Not actually seen in any story TO DATE(hint hint). He has his natural green eyes, his white hair now reaches his shoulders. He wears a long sleeve gray shirt and black jeans. He wears black shoes with blue straps.

Changes to Ex Mode:

ALL Costumes: Marek gains an aura of darkness that covers him and his Keyblade.

Attacks:

Darkness' Spite: Marek batters his enemy with a slow, heavy flurry of darkness based attacks with his Keyblade.

Castaway: Marek tosses his enemy into the air and shoots dark energy beams from his eyes.

Banish: Marek summons a black portal on the ground. He teleports to his opponent and hits them with his Keyblade several times, before throwing them into the portal. Based off the way he sends Jack into the Dark Realm in Wanderer's Chronicles.

Final Storm: Marek holds out his hands and dark copies of Vanitas and Garland chase and attack the enemy. Dark clouds appear over them and zap the enemy with lightning.

Repentance: Marek shoots out a bolt of black lightning from his hand. He shocks his enemy, then pulls his hand back, sending them flying toward him. They fly toward him, and he impales them with his blade without hesitation.

Ex Burst: Lord of Darkness:

Marek's eyes glow bright yellow as he surrounds him and his enemy in darkness. As his enemy goes blind, he summons countless Specters to him. He turns them on himself and absorbs all of them. As his enemy gets their vision back, they look up at the monstrous creature that is now Marek. The Lord of Darkness has finally shown his true form, bigger and more fierce looking than a Darkside Heartless, but with Marek's face and hair color. Marek swings his massive Keyblade once, knocking the enemy off their feet. He then raises a fist and crushes them into the ground. He holds his hands up over his head, creating a portal into deepest darkness. He swings his Keyblade again, sending the enemy into their own darkest fears and nightmares.

Encounter quotes:

Vs. Sora: "You bring only pain to those around you, 'Hero."

Vs. Riku: "Such a wasted opportunity."

Vs. Terra: "Doubt still lingers in your heart."

Vs. Aqua: "I'm cutting the link that holds your circle together."

Vs. Jack: "Light's final journey ends here, Brother!"

Vs. Ven: "Join with your better half, would-be X-blade!"

Vs. Auron: "Mine is the only story worth passing on!"

Vs. Jecht: "Boasting without power to back it up is senseless!"

Vs. Zack: "You, a hero? Don't make me laugh!"

Vs. Vincent: "You are one step away from my control."

Vs. Garland: "You will always be second!"

Vs. Xehanort: "You created something far more powerful than you could ever hope to control!"

OR: "Your reign ends, and mine begins!"

Vs. Himself: "So the Illusion lingers on…."

Vs. Ansem: "You seek what you cannot hope to control!"

Vs. Braig: "Just a dog taking orders. Know your place!"

Vs. Vanitas: "Your very existence amounted to nothing in the end, lesser Darkness!"

Vs. Seymour: "I need no Sin to end all suffering."

Vs. Yunalesca: "Hope without the truth is worth nothing!"

Vs. Genesis: "Bystanders will be cast aside!"

Vs. Weiss: "Heh, if Jack had your devotion to his brother…"

Vs. Angeal: "Self-righteous fool….like my brother."

Vs. Warrior of Light: "Care to test your light against the lord of darkness?"

Vs. Firion: "You defy me without Utima? Fool."

Vs. The Emperor: "You may have conquered Hell, but I have conquered Darkness!"

Vs. Onion Knight: "I'll show your body to the girl."

Vs. Cloud of Darkness: "Clouds foretell the storm that approaches…"

Vs. Cecil: "Would we have become you had we not separated?"

Vs. Kain: "I know what it's like to manipulated."

Vs. Golbez: "What's done is done. You cannot atone."

Vs. Bartz: "I'll put an end to that naiveté!"

Vs. Exdeath: "The Void is but another name for Darkness!"

Vs. Gilgamesh: "Let me make you aware of your place."

Vs. Terra: "Your power is nothing against absolute darkness!"

Vs. Kefka: "What purpose would ultimate destruction serve?"

Vs. Cloud: "Your darkness is growing, Cloud. Quickly."

Vs. Sephiroth: "So the fallen heroes clash…."

Vs. Tifa: "Just what I need to turn him."

Vs. Squall: "My specialty is felling lone wanderers."

Vs. Ultimecia: "Time is meaningless. Darkness is eternal!"

Vs. Laguna: "You couldn't protect your family, let alone yourself!"

Vs. Zidane: "A weapon with naught but a failed purpose. Predictable."

Vs. Kuja: "Sing the song of your own demise!"

Vs. Tidus: "This is the end of your story!"

Vs. Yuna: "I need no aid to fight!"

Vs. Shantotto: "Your efforts were in vain. Your time is up."

Vs. Prishe: "I'll finish the job intended for you, pawn of darkness."

Vs. Vaan: "You will fear the skies!"

Vs. Gabranth: "Judging Darkness? Who are you to do so?"

Vs. Lightning: "You should have valued those around you."

Vs. Chaos: "I never liked you, anyway."

Vs. Feral Chaos: "Chaos is only a part of darkness!"

**Well, that's that. Hope you liked it! Now I have work to do. See you in a few days, hopefully! Thank Unknowing Herald for most of the quotes. I either used his or combined them with mine for the final quotes. I hope you liked them! Make sure you thank him in your review, cause he reads them! :p**


	6. Ch 6: The Rules of Nature

**My spring break has finally started! It's good to be back! Shout outs:**

**The Unknowing Herald: Haha, and you won't hear from Jack or Zack for a little while.**

**Celeron96: Thanks! Dawning War is going really good!**

**AngelicWinds: Seems like you're always sick!**

**TWI1IGHTMAST3R: Well, someone caught on, at least. Nice one!**

**Shadowdragon1317: Yeah, Zack's my second favorite FF character after Auron. Thanks!**

**13TheAce: Really? Haha, thanks!**

**I'm sure you know what I own by now. New poll up! The name for the Pierce story will be "A New Path, a New Wanderer." The new poll will let you pick who you want to see the most return for the story. I'm gonna be a little unfair and say that even though Sora's on the poll, he is not coming back. Sorry, but don't worry! I have lots of story ideas already going around in my head!**

Chapter 6: The Rules of Nature

Sora and Ven were traveling together. They had crossed through several different landscapes. Sora had opted to stop and rest in the middle of an arena consisting of a large green plain with craters everywhere. A little while later, Ven wanted to sightsee in a place they recognized as Castle Oblivion. "I can't believe pieces of our world were torn and thrown in here too." he told Sora casually. Sora sighed and looked around.

"It's almost like it's done on purpose. Just when we get used to being away from home, they take our own memories and smack us across the face with them." he replied. Ven smiled.

"I guess we can at least be happy that the Unversed aren't here, what with Vanitas being here and all." he commented.

"Totally." Sora replied, but stopped as he felt a presence.

"What is it?" Ven asked him, summoning his Keyblade. Sora silently summoned his own, looking around for signs of movement.

"Pitiful warriors, drowning in their own self-pity." said a deep voice. Sora glared as Garland walked around the corner and into their view.

"You!" he spat angrily. Garland laughed evilly.

"Indeed, it is I, Garland, the keeper of Chaos! I have returned to battle you fools once again!" he declared.

"Oh, bite me, old man!" Sora yelled back. Ven smirked.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched!" he told the villain. Garland just laughed again.

"You warriors know nothing beyond what you see with your own eyes. You could not be more wrong! I am not outnumbered. You are the ones without an army!" he told them happily.

"What…?" Sora began, but countless dark shapes began to move across the ground. "You are kidding me." he sighed.

"Son of a….." Ven began, but the Heartless took form and rallied around Garland. **(Rules of Nature, Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)**

"Let us see who has the superior skill in battle now, lowly pawns." Garland told them as he raised his massive sword.

With a battle cry, both boys charged. Sora rolled under Garland's attack while Ven dashed through a group of Heartless. The blonde spun in a circle, sending pillars of light flying in all directions. The Heartless came at him relentlessly, but he effortlessly kept them back with his light and magic attacks.

Garland motioned his hand toward Sora while Heartless ran at the boy from both sides. Sora glared at the villain, knocking away half a dozen Heartless that jumped toward him. Locking eyes with his enemy, he jumped into the air and summoned Ultima to his left hand. His clothes changed orange and he began to spin. A magical vortex began to appear around him, and Garland could not hold on to the ground quick enough, before he was launched into the vortex. "Behold the light!" Sora yelled as he released the vortex, sending Garland crashing into the ground with an echoing thud. The villain quickly got back on his feet and shot his sword out on its chain.

Sora couldn't dodge it in time and went flying back into a wall. He grunted as he stood back up. Ven slid across the floor on his back, landing next to him a second later. He stumbled to his feet and breathed heavily. Both glared at Garland as he held his sword in a backwards position, glaring back. He held his hand up at the advancing Heartless. The creatures of darkness froze in place immediately, and Garland laughed quietly as he stepped forward to battle them both alone. "Wind!" Ven yelled, summoning a tornado to fly toward Garland.

Garland simply jumped up and spun in a circle. "Soar!" he yelled, casting his own tornado spell. The two spells collided with a massive blast. As the smoke cleared, Garland dashed forward, swinging his sword upward in front of Sora. The brunette gasped right before he was shot into the air. As Ven charged, Garland glanced at him and shot his blade out onto the chain. Ven flipped onto the sword and ran up the chain toward the villain. Garland grunted as he pulled the second smaller sword out of his blade, clashing it against Ven's Keyblade with a clang. Sora landed behind him, and he broke the lock, swinging his sword in a circle. Ven jumped back and kept his distance. The two boys circled Garland, unable to get close.

"We can't win!" Ven yelled. Sora sighed. Garland smirked and laughed evilly.

"Is that all you've got?" said a familiar voice. Garland looked up into the air just a second too late to stop Riku from slamming him into a wall.

"Ah, yes, of course. The torn soul of light and darkness. The whole family is coming together. Now we're just missing the Wanderer." Garland observed, standing back up.

"You better hope Jack's not on his way!" Ven told him angrily. Garland laughed.

"By now, the two brothers will have clashed, and Marek will have proved his loyalty to Chaos by striking the former champion of light down!" he roared, dashing toward Riku and smashing his sword into the ground. Riku blocked the attack with Reflect and quickly retaliated. He punched Garland in the face and swiftly kicked him while back-flipping. Garland grunted as he staggered back. Sora smirked as his clothes glowed blue and he aimed his Keyblade. While Ven began to dive onto Garland repeatedly, Sora shot a volley of magical projectiles at the nearly beaten knight. Garland attempted to crush him one last time, but with a simultaneous hit from all three boys, he fell to his knees in defeat. **(end Rules of Nature)**

"Enjoy this short victory. It will not last for long. You have lost this war before you have even begun. The Heartless are multiplying faster than you can comprehend. Chaos has even discovered a secret that has already turned the tide in our favor." he told them, clutching his chest.

"What are you talking about?!" demanded Sora. Garland laughed quietly.

"Why don't you go ask Chaos? He's dying to meet you and the Wanderer, Hero." he replied to Sora, vanishing.

Sora sighed and looked at the other two. "Thanks for the save, Riku. Right on time." he told the silver haired teen. Riku smirked.

"I'll always be there to save your hopeless behind." he told him, putting him in a headlock. Sora shook his head in amusement as he looked over at Ven. The blonde was unusually quiet, staring in the distance at some unseen obstacle in his way.

"What is it, Ven?" he asked, walking over to him. Ven looked at him after several seconds.

"I, uh….I have to go, Sora." he said slowly. Sora looked at him for a few seconds and glanced at Riku. The older boy shrugged his shoulders.

"If you feel that's where you're being guided, then go for it." Sora told the blonde. Ven smiled at him in gratuity.

"It's Aqua. I can sense her. She's in trouble. I think something's happened to Terra or Jack." he told them. He looked at the horizon again. "Our stories will all cause us to take our own paths. We all have our own choices to make. This is where mine is taking me." he told them. Sora and Riku nodded, waving goodbye. The friends went their separate ways, with Sora and Riku heading to a ship in the sky and Ven heading to a familiar marketplace.

**And there you go. Will you guys forgive me for not putting a character bio up this time? I'm really tired tonight, but I promise I'll be really active on Fanfiction this week! It was supposed to be Vanitas, and I promise I'll have it up next chapter! So, Herald, you get a break! Alright, now I'm off to try to update my other stuff. It sucks being gone for a while. See ya!**


End file.
